dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flamefang
Oh, yes, you can join of course, just that I will not be able to play too much for awhile, you know, my internet connection is broken, and it will take a month to techs to fix that [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:02, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, and Shinespark left, may be we will need a new venus :( Indeed, I had thought of closing down this wiki, but then coatspade came and I decided to continue. Also Lars is planning to create a roleplaying story so, let us to play. By the way, the codename of this project is Dragon. I always use codename from mythology for my wiki projects. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:04, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Hello, Flamefang. As long as Shinespark is not here anymore, I will think it is the best if we say Venus has being totally defeated. My internet connections is OK again, so I will be able to check the roleplaying story daily, to continue it [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 01:02, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Oops... There was an error in the last dialog I wrote, the last sentences were told by Dagu! May be you have to check it again. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 13:12, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Well, now a horrible rain of DOOM is going right toward Mars. Lets see how Martians manage it. Take your time to answer, it looks like it will take a while to get more players. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:22, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Oops.. I am correcting some errors I did on the script (I am not sure if probes have any driver), please watch out! [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:24, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, don't worry... Grenyerd likes to exaggerate a lot, and the extra superweapons aren't really weapons. Mercury has no real superweapons, only defensive strategies. If you really don't want these defensive tactics, I'll (grudgingly) cancel them in some way. Liwolf1( talk) All the planets have the same militar strong. Mercury can show a big, extended army, but the effective strenght is the same of Earth or Mars, so that does not really matter. But at this moment, the only planet with a reduced effecive strenght is Mars, due to the damage caused by Venus. Of course you can write "Well, our new units are ready" at any moment you wish, and go to fight again :). Pluto could look like the "stronger" planet, but it will depend on how its provinces behave... I.e. Uranus would uprise... Saturn would declare its independence, and so so... So the effective strenght of Plutonian army is the same of a totally repaired martian army! You would even attack me! Of course... You will need somehow to make your headquearters on Jupiter or Saturn, and then another base on Uranus or Neptune to recharge the hydrogen fusion combustible, so you can finally get Pluto... but you will need to wait until some of these planets are taken. By now, the war scenario only includes the planets from Jupiter to Mercury. P.S: I have to insist... Please keep yourselves from using coarse words when roleplaying or commenting, you do not know how sensitive other people can be, and that can break off the roleplaying team! [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 23:27, 30 September 2008 (UTC) We are the coordinators of this wiki, not... DJ-1337-Man. He never started working on this wiki, so I had to do all the work. The original project had failed, so Munro asked me to start my roleplaying worlds project in this wiki. If things are going well... why to change them? It has no any sense... [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:31, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Man, I can not believe it... I do all the work, and now someone comes to say me how to do it! [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 17:00, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Wait who is "We"? You mean me? But yeah, I know what you mean, I've asked DJ1337man to not delete the "Second Inter Worlds War". Flamefang 23:12, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Flamefang You have being explaining people when its was their turn, I notice you did it with Esyrias and AHR... Are not you coordinating this thread? Well, you have done... :) [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:44, 5 October 2008 (UTC) It looks like it is done now... Thanks for your help! [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 01:42, 6 October 2008 (UTC) =About stuffy superweapons= Well, you can have some superweapons too, I guess, as long as you do not actually destroy a planet it is OK. I gave all the time people to stop Dagu, and Elidahad did it, in a very very very strange way, anyway. :) [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:20, 6 October 2008 (UTC) =Re: Mazeworld= Right now it's hibernating until the heroes of destiny come along and awaken it! No, but seriously, I just got busy with some other stuff and haven't had a chance to flesh more stuff out recently. But if people start poking around I will return immediately as the moderator and a co-adventurer. Coatspade 18:38, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Oh, yes, I like Flan... everyone likes flan. But here it is more like a running gag [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 14:28, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Fantasy Roleplaying What do you have on mind? Something like a Thread of Stories (like War On Earth), or something like a Collaborative/Expandable Fantasy World? While the first one is funny, it leads to a constant need of new users to keep the play running (with only 7 active editors on Pegasus, it looks impossible!)... In the second approach, the characters do not interact directly in a story, but they interact as the setting is being built and new players add new creatures, items and places. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 16:45, 18 October 2008 (UTC) You can start the building of the new fantasy roleplay if you want... I will join to any project you decide to start [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 21:56, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Well, Whatever you want, it will be OK for me. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:03, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Oh, very well, at last! a new project! But I have not concluded The Demise yet, I think I will adjust some Dagu lines, after I end there I will start my adventure on the Great Universe. Well, I am not really sure how the Great Universe works though, Is it some sort of Dreamland? [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 13:02, 25 October 2008 (UTC) I want to submit a world in your universe but I am not sure how it is supposed to be... Can you please write an simple example to know how to start it correctly? [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 21:42, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Lately I have being busy, but I will see how can I collaborate in The Great Universe when I get some free time [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 14:34, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Well, I have added the imagination of a boy that creates a world. I am not sure yet how he is going to meet your characters [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 16:40, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Done! [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 16:39, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hi Flamefang! I wasn't sure if you guys had just disappeared, or what, so it's really nice to hear from someone who was an editor before the wiki fell silent. I came here about six or seven months ago and the wiki was pretty much dead. I started a story, Fate, and have only recently gotten it going. I actually became an editor at Zeldapedia and invited some of my friends over here to play characters. After Innovilizer left (and if I understand this correctly, Erick promoted him to admin when he decided to leave) there were no active admins here, so one of my Zeldapedian friends suggested that I make an adoption request, which was accepted, so here I am! So, I wish the best of luck to both Dragon and Pegasus. :) Peace! — [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 18:29, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Here is the user rights log showing Erick promoting Innovilizer. And when I saw the user rights log, I was thinking that maybe there was a reason he left, seeing his comment as he promoted Innovilizer. And he made a really weird comment in the protection log, too... If you don't want to explain why he left here, you can explain on the IRC. (the irc is basically a chat room) You can click here and go on the wikia-zelda one if you'd like. I'm there, but no one else is. — [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 18:48, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Never mind about the IRC thing, I have to get off the internet. Anyway, peace! — [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 19:00, October 25, 2009 (UTC) That makes sense. I remember reading something about "Operation:Storify" somewhere and maybe that's what DJ1337man was doing. I also saw Erick's page at conmyth and his angry words describing how he was gonna leave and delete all his pages that he created. And then I was wondering why Uberfuzzy put "vandalism" as the reason for de-admining him in the user rights log here. That makes sense now. Thanks for taking the time to explain that to me. But you were saying that Innovilizer talks like Mighty Erick, and I was wondering if they were the same person. I can see the logic: a lot of people were probably turned against Erick, and he probably knew he was gonna be de-admined, so maybe he created a sock puppet account (Innovilizer) and gave the puppet admin rights so he could keep at least one account with rights and be able to edit with a clear name. Oddly enough, he gave Innovilizer admin rights on January 31, but Innovilizer's first edit was on April 6. I checked and as it turns out, he only made two edits on wikis other than dragonrp. I tried to find the other wiki(s) where he edited, but I didn't find anything. (lol, I feel like Sherlock Holmes) So if they're the same person, maybe after Erick gave Innovilizer admin rights, he left out of his frustration and came back a little over two months later and found my story and decided to join. Weirly enough, he was here for a week and then he left without any explanation and hasn't been back since. Heh, master sleuthing is fun. Peace! — [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 22:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) JSYK... I saw your message on Trapped on Gliese 581 d's talk page. JSYK, Holomanga has been wikiabsent for awhile, and idk if he even comes here anymore. The thing is, I'm thinking a lot of people come here and start a story and then get bored and leave after their story doesn't get going immediately. Zeldapedia was the only thing that kept me on Wikia (and the only reason my story got started in the first place. All the users collaborating on Fate are from Zeldapedia. :P) Anyway, about the roleplaying, I'm sure everyone does their story differently, but here's how I format mine: I put names in bold, preceded by a bullet and followed by a colin (the colin is not bold). If I do a single person's action in the same place as stuff they're saying, I put it in parentheses and italics. If it's a bunch of people doing stuff, I put it just in italics (no parentheses) and on a different line. For example: *'Guy': Give me all your money. *'Other Guy': No! (cowers in fear) Guy and Other Guy fight. Guy wins, but Other Guy has no money. *'Guy': Darn these poor people! ^That's^ just the first thing I thought of. Yeah, the random button in my head produces weird stuff. Anyway, peace! —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 03:42, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll keep that offer in mind if we ever need any more characters in Fate. :) The thing is, I have no idea what Holomanga planned for the Trapped story. It's like reading the prologue of a book and trying to guess what the rest of it is about. I've gotten some overwhelming support of Fate in the sense that a lot of people wanted to join, so I was considering trying to come up with a similar story that those who wanted to join Fate could join. I'll come up with something original, of course, not like a Fate spin-off or anything. But if I came up with something, it'd probably be of the same style, y'know? Awhile ago, my English teacher decided to read a short essay that I wrote (along with a few others' essays) to the class, and one guy immediately knew it was mine, even though the teacher didn't say whose it was until the end. I hope that means I have an at least slightly distinctive writing style. Anyway, I have an idea for a story, but it's still developing... if I can work it into a full-fledged story, I'll make sure that you'll have first shot at being a character. Peace! —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] Actually, sometimes the best time to come up with an idea is when you're tired. I heard somewhere that a guy in the movie business had a dream about dancing penguins, and then came up with the idea for Happy Feet. Three years ago, I had this crazy, screwy dream about Santa Claus and actually made the dream into a story and turned it in as the chapter book we were supposed to write for a creative writing assignment. And ya know what? Your idea is actually really good. Totally original. I just have to think of a way to make it work... *waits for inspiration* —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 21:25, February 13, 2010 (UTC) See, I like crazy ideas. Maybe because I am crazy. (an eight-year-old called me freaky last week, but she was laughing when she said it, so I think she likes my freakyness. ;) ) Because the crazy ideas are the ones that are the most original and interesting. It's also nice to have a whole load of ideas/suggestions/concepts kicking around, because then you have more options. I really like your idea of someone getting "infected" by the moon but then beating it; maybe I'll find a way to work that into the story. Happy Valentine's Day! —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 19:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Chinese New Year is actually today, lol. wikipedia:Chinese New Year So... happy Chinese New Year to ya! —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 19:20, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright, that's a pretty cool idea. The thing that I've done often trying to get some inspiration, whether for Fate or anything else, is focusing only on getting ideas and not making any decisions. It works pretty well for me, but it takes time. I'm still probably a ways off from deciding what we'll eventually end up doing, because if we did make this parallel story, it would change everything real drastically. We have this student teacher in science at my school who is boring beyond belief, so I've been focusing on Fate for the past week in science, rather than listening to her repeat herself over and over again. So I'll be thinking... —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 00:14, February 16, 2010 (UTC) RE I dont go on pegasus, but I do need an extra character. Put on my talk page what the character will be like and I'll see what I can do.Green hat 17:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Then get readin.Green hat 20:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat I read about your character. He's perfect for my ideas. Want in?Green hat 00:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Before I finish my newest chapter (The Other Side of the Same Coin)) I need to get your thumbs up to use your character. My I?Green hat 22:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Thanks. You wont regret this.Green hat 00:50, April 4, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Oh. and ill give you updates on your character's doings.Green hat 00:52, April 4, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Update I would like to tell you your character massacred 99 soldiers and fell to the leader of them all, the main character's brother.Green hat 18:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat When I hear the word "powers" I think of speed, strength, and agility, but I will show later why he couldn't control the curse that one time.Green hat 12:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat deathsword We make games, improve wikis, and more that i cant remember at the moment. You might be able to help me make a banner (or backround) for the club's main page. Use your photoshop skills to make the banner dark, like an undead kind of dark. you dont have to if you dont want to though. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 19:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Something I just found something that I think you should know about, but I'd rather not post it here, so do you have an email that I could send it to? If you don't want to put your email here you can just send a message something to the effect of "Hi, this is me. kthxbai" to LisaURAQT@gmail.com. I don't check my email very often because no one emails me (except for like, ). If I don't respond within a day, feel free to remind me on my talk page. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 23:42, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I sent my email to you earlier today. Did you get it? And thanks for reminding me, even though it was already sent, it's entirely possible that I could have spaced out. I'm ADD like that sometimes. And sorry it took so long, I'm not technically supposed to have an email, so while the computer was in view of my parents I couldn't risk working on it for fear I'd get busted. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 04:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm guessing not many people come to this wiki [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 22:28, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kaile That would be really cool to start a roleplaying story based on Kaile! I'd be glad to roleplay a character. You might be able to get a couple of my Zeldapedia friends to roleplay characters, too, but you'll have to ask them, of course. I have to get off the computer soon so I read Kaile, Kaile Timeline, and part of The Haram Empire. Your story spans a vast period of time, so when are you planning to set the roleplaying story? During one of the wars, maybe? And don't worry about stealing time from Fate; I have plenty of time. :) On another note, I was wondering what stand you take on the whole "Oasis" controversy. I think most of the ZP people here really hate the new skin, but if you happen to like it or be neutral about it I doubt anyone will hold it against you. I bring this up because we're considering moving to ShoutWiki, following in the footsteps of a ton of other (now former) Wikia wikis. Also, I don't know if you've seen my shoutbox template yet, or the forum that it's on. More importantly, I don't even know if you used the shoutbox when it was here. The point is that Wikia killed our widgets and we're ticked, so I made a pseudo-shoutbox that I want to spread to wikis that used their shoutbox extensively and are ticked off as an entire community. I don't think Pegasus used the shoutbox much, so my template might not be of much use if I brought it there, but I can if you'd like. Happy late Thanksgiving, and have a good one —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 05:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Looks interesting. I'll probably work in it, but right now, I'm waiting for the wiki to decide where we'll be.--'Shade' 01:30, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I guess it's because we're more used to it. Monobook is good, though, but Monaco seemed better. Another reason why I personally think we should move is that Wikia is also doing another thing I see as selfish. Although it won't matter on this Wikia, Halopedia has recently moved to another website, but Wikia isn't letting us notify the community, making up loads of bull*bleep*, completely ignoring our points, and just saying the same thing, just worded differently.--'Shade' 21:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think it be best to start it. Currently I'm thinking up a character.--'Shade' 12:00, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Currently, I'm thinking of who I'll be and a description... my mind is stale right now, though.--'Shade' 02:08, December 20, 2010 (UTC) In response to your question, do you mean ideas for a character for Kaile? —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 20:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, the problem is that in Fate, it's CC's turn, and it's rather impossible to fudge around it; CC really needs to say something. Anyway, I'm still in the middle of reading the background info (lotta material! heh) and as soon as I'm done with that, I'll get working on designing a character. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 03:15, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your category Alright, I fixed them! Here's how: when you type Category:Kaile at the end of the article, you have to change it a little if the page name starts with "the." For example, for "The Haram Empire" you would type Haram Empire. It's kinda like a piped link. In this case, the text after the pipe is what the page is sorted as on the category page. So in the Kaile category, the name that shows up is still "The Haram Empire," but in the alphabetical order it's treated like "Haram Empire." Get it? Now that I think about it, if you had important pages that you wanted to access easily, you could send them to the top by typing !Haram Empire and it would show up under a "!" header. I don't know if that will ever be useful to anyone, but you never know! Anyway, if you have any techie questions, here or conmyth, don't hesitate to ask me. 05:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you so much for responding! Any help would be much appreciated. We've only been up for about 2 weeks now, but I want to get a lot of the ground rules set as soon as possible! :-) Cheers! --BachLynn (Accio!) 19:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Check skype. Nin means Never Incomplete Notes I am persistent but i don't know what Wiki you see or look at on a usual. Send an IM to CHBRP if you would like to or would not like to Roleplay.